


Une Histoire Passagère

by IsakoChan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Sex, Slice of Life, Smoking, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsakoChan/pseuds/IsakoChan
Summary: Une histoire passagère entre deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui ne se prennent pas la tête.





	Une Histoire Passagère

Une soirée en discothèque.  
On s'y rend pour plusieurs raisons, trainer avec des amis, boire jusqu'à l'overdose, embrasser un inconnu ou bien oublier ses problèmes de coeur.

Un samedi soir, comme chaque samedi soir, Zoé s'y rend avec un groupe d'amis.   
Ils dansent, ils boient, ils rigolent. Et de temps en temps ils rencontrent de nouvelles personnes ne serait-ce que pour une nuit.

Cependant ce samedi là à la discothèque ne ressemblait en aucun point aux autres samedi puisque l'on pouvait apercevoir sur la piste de danse une belle brune aux cheveux courts, tatouée sur certaines parties du corps et au passage très sexy.

Zoé est plutôt timide pour aborder les gens, surtout quand-t-il s'agit de vouloir passer une nuit sous les draps avec cette personnes sans même connaître son nom. Elle pense que cela pourrait fonctionner puisque des jeux de regards ce créent depuis le début de la soirée.  
Mais aujourd'hui elle est décidée ! Elle prend un verre et commence à danser sur la piste toute en se rapprochant de cette belle brune.

Elles commencèrent à se regarder du coin de l'oeil, puis à se trémousser ensemble pour ensuite entrelacer leurs bras afin que leur corps puisse se rapprocher.  
En vient un baiser, puis deux, des langues qui se touchent, se carressent, se découvrent.  
Puis des yeux s'ouvrent, une main en entrelace une autre, des pieds marchent dans la même direction pour se diriger vers un bâtiment, puis un appartement et enfin une chambre non loin de là où elles viennent.

Les deux femmes reviennent la où elles en étaient. Les baisers sont plus profonds, plus confiants, plus avides. Une envie de plus qu'elles partagent et expriment à travers leurs actions.  
Puis une bouche s'éloigne de sa jumelle pour venir embrasser l'épaule de son amante.  
Des habits se défont et volent dans la pièce, des corps se jettent sur un sol doux et moelleux.  
Puis les bouches s'assemblent de nouveaux en un lien encore plus forts et envieux.  
Les bouches mordent, lèchent, embrassent, sucent et dégustent. Elles sont face à un festin inattendu mais qui ne déçoit pas pour autant.

Le corps encore inconnu de nom se baisse, il veut toucher le trésor en face de lui, il veut le chérir avec amour et envie. Et il ne se gène pas pour agir comme telle. Il caresse et embrasse chaque parcelle de chair qu'il rencontre pour ensuite y trouver la serrure de ce trésor.  
Ce trésor qui gémit de plaisir et qui en demande plus, qui demande à ce que la serrure s'ouvre à l'aide de la clé qui se tient devant elle.  
La fameuse clé suis donc la procédure. Elle entre dans la serrure pour pouvoir ouvrir ce coffre. Ce coffre difficile, qui n'accepte pas n'importe quelle façon de s'ouvrir.  
Ce coffre qui demande à ce que la clé se tourne, s'enfonce, se remue jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre en grand pour déployer ses trésors.

◇~~~◇

Un corps s'affalent sur un autre, un bras prend en main un rouleau imprégner de soulagement. Le placant entre ses lèvres et le fumant avec délicatesse, pour ensuite relâcher la fumée emprisonnée.

" Au faîte, je m'appelle Alex. "

Elle reprit une bouchée de fumée pour ensuite l'expirer.

" Zoé. "

" Tu veux rester ? Je peux te raccompagner chez toi si ça te dérange de dormir ici. "

" Je préfère rester. Dit-elle paisiblement. Je suis vraiment morte, et puis c'est confortable ici."

" Contente de savoir que mon seins gauche est confortable. "

Le trésor se referma paisiblement aux côtés de sa clé.

◇~~~◇

Zoé resta plus longtemps que prévu chez Alex. Une petite visite par-ci, une soirée par-là, jusqu'à en venir à la pensée que peut-être, elle développait des sentiments à son égard.  
N'aimant pas tourner autour du pot, elle n'hesita pas à le lui faire comprendre que cela sois par des gestes plutôt affectifs ou bien des techniques de flirtes très peu discrètes.  
Ce qui a values le coup puisque ses sentiments ce sont avérés réciproques.

Zoé et Alex se sont donc liés d'amour pendant une longue période semé de câlins, de taquineries et de partage.  
Elles ne se sont jamais pris la tête et trouvaient toujours des points d'ententes sans rien se cacher.   
Une relation basée sur la confiance pure.  
Une confiance qui c'est avérée si fiable qu'elles n'ont pas cherché à se mentir très longtemps.

◇~~~◇

Elles étaient blottie l'une contre l'autre dans ce lit ci familier depuis cette rencontre.  
Ce lit qui aura accueilli les premières fois, mais qui va aussi accueillir les dernières.

" Hé, je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? "  
Alex avait son bras autour des épaules de sa petite-amie.

" Tu peux toujours m'avouer quelque chose. " Dit-elle d'un rire cristallin.

" Je sais, j'ai juste peur que tu le prennes mal. "

Zoé se releva doucement pour croiser les yeux de sa confidente.

" Tu ne t'es jamais gêné pour m'avouer quoi que ce soit et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. "

...

" Je crois qu'on devrait se séparer... Je t'aime très fort n'en doute pas mais je pense juste que nous avons fait le tour de ce que l'on voulait accomplir et qu'il serait mieux de s'envoler. "

C'est la première fois qu'Alex cherchait des explications à ce qu'elle pensait. Elle est toujours dans l'optique d'aller droit au but et de ne pas perdre son temps à ce que cela soit expliquer, à mois que cela soit nécessaire.

...

" Pour être sincère avec toi, j'y songe aussi depuis un moment maintenant. "

Zoé se rapprocha pour un baiser doux et sucré.

" J'ai passé de très bon moments avec toi, mais je suppose que toute à une fin. "

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, pour une dernière fois. Ne faire qu'un pour un au revoir. Un au revoir dont beaucoup rêvés mais dont très peu avait la chance de vivre.

Un trésor maintenant vidé de ses joyaux et bijoux. Un trésor qui aura bien vieilli dans la cabine du capitaine qui l'aura trouvé et qui en aura pris autant soins que les bijoux qu'il scellait.

Un trésor heureux et épanoui. Qui en aura vu passer des pirates et des bateaux, des mers et des contrées.  
Et qui aujourd'hui, se doit de quitter le navire et d'atteindre de nouveaux horizons.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toi ! Petit pirate ayant trouvé le temps de lire ma petite histoire.  
> Je suis consciente que cette histoire n'a pas de grand tournant et est juste une histoire plutôt banale d'un couple. Mais j'en suis plutôt fière et c'est le plus important :D
> 
> Si il y a des fautes ou si vous voulez laisser un petit commentaire ne soyez pas timides ! En plus ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires.
> 
> Sur ce à la revoyure !


End file.
